Star
by twicake20
Summary: The short story is the story of Nessie's near death. Where her life takes a spin of fantasy.


Rennesme's POV

Preface

I look around everywhere is covered in blood everything, everyone I try to find Mum. Dad's arms are strong around me until he gives me to mum she is weak and feeble but I love her. Soon Dad pulls me away from her she screams. I want to go back to her and feel her warmth everyone else is so cold. Suddenly someone pulls me away I look up to see golden eyes and blonde hair Auntie Rose. She has a firm grasp around my body, suddenly her arms tighten as n angry figure marches towards me Black hair tanned skin, Jacob. All of a sudden he freezes on the spot and stares at me. I close my eyes until my skin is warmed with the deepest of heat. Then I black out.

Chapter 1

I plaster on eye liner and mascara then throw on a scarf and parade out to Grandpa Carlisle's house. Jasper opens the door then smiles. I tiptoe inside Jasper looks and then catches my glance "Shes upstairs Nessie". Wow I thought only dad could read minds! I creep up the marble stairs crawling along the railing. I don't even bother to check the bedroom I know she is in her walk in wardrobe. As I approach the door Alice runs out and grabs me. We both fall to the floor laughing. "Come on in" suddenly I am not in Grandpa's house I am in some weird fashion dimension. There are about a thousand sandals and boots, "Ugh! Nessie you stink of dog!" I laugh as she sprays a cloud of liquid in my face. "What is that?" I choke coughing Alice laughs and shows me the now half empty bottle. "Chanel no.5" she announces proudly. "Anyway what can I do for you." Just as I am about to speak the door is swung open. "Am I not invited to this little fiasco?" Auntie Rose stands in the door way stunning of course I may as well be completely naked compared to Auntie Rose she beams and comes in. "Anyway what do you need our help with darling?" Alice reffers back to our so called "fiasco". "Oh, just the usual what to wear." I smile as Rose rolls her eyes. Alice runs out of the room and within two seconds she is back with black mini shorts a grey pair of tights and a silky t-shirt. Perfect, just as expected. But it only takes to seconds for Rose to look at my bare feet and come back with a pair of ten inch heels! I laugh and she whizzes back comeing back with a pair of converse boots Alice and Jasper got me for Christmas. I look in the mirror The only thing that actually stops me from beleiving that the girl in the mirror isn't me is the red bouncy lochs that trail down my back. I glance at the clock 8:13 perfect I have another 10 minutes to eat breakfast. I race home it's been raining again. I walk into the drawing room Dad is reading at his desk, I go to find Mum instead. She is making a packed lunch Carlsile says when I am growing I need to keep having small doses of blood. So Mum gives me "Cranberry juice" to take to school. As I take the juice I hear the honking of a horn outside. Jake, I go to school in La Push with him it has short hours so that some of the boys can get out of school early to do their "job". The head master knows all about imprinting and tells all the teachers who has to sit next to who. He must be quite suttle because not all of the teachers know about the tribe secrets. I ride to school with Jake on his motor bike everyday. Not because of the treaty because that is long gone. Its about the fact of having my life in someone elses hands is an unbarable thought to Jake. Deep right. I run out of the house shoving the drink in my bag. I hop on the bike as it rears off to a start. I wrap my arms around Jake as not to fall off. As it pulls into a space in front of reception I yank my pink helmet off. I got it from Grandpa Charlie and Granny Sue. We walk through school. The walls of every corridor is plastered with posters about the bonfire and Prom night. Apparently the first one. Of course Jake had to agree to it, we had to have someone on duty that night. Apparently they have decided to let my Dad's family on duty. The first lessons whizz by then at break I get a weird phone call odd their name has already been added to my phone. I read the miniscule letters from the screen Jacob bends over me his lips form the haunted word. "The volturi".

Chapter 2

I race home early from school Jake's motorbike goes faster than it looks. As we pull into the drive way Dad rushes out closely followed by Mum. "We heard or I heard your thoughts are you both ok? We got Carlisle to call them but they won't pick up they only want to speak to you! I understand if you don't want to though..." Dad pauses. "We don't have much choice though. Do we?" Asks a bewildered Mum. They exchange glances and rush inside. Jake rolls his eyes as he tries to catch up I run after them all. They finally stop at the small telephone in the hall way. "What should I do" I ask completely surprised at how a simple call can so easily escalate. Well I guess it's not so simple if it's from the Volturi. Dad dials the number and sticks out the phone he nods approvingly. I wait for the chiming to end when a slimy voice answers "Rennesme Cullen it truly is my pleasure" I roll my eyes and Jake sniggers. "What can I do for you Aro?" I try to be as polite as a half human half vampire talking to an evil slimy vampire freak can on the phone. "Ahh charming as always but it is not what you can do for us it is what we can do for you." I don't think he bought my innocent child look I was going for so I decide to try and sound brave and unafraid yet the phone and my hand are shaking vigorously. "Well what can you do for me" that epically failed I can see Jacob in fits over by the sofa. I try to glare at him but that just seems to make him laugh even more. "My dearest Rennesme we would simply like to help you improve your talents and embrace them" who and what does he mean "when you say we who exactly do you mean" I need details here Jacob is still laughing so I throw an iced bun across the room. He will either eat it or it will hit him either way he should shut up! "Ahh I simply mean by we, myself, Jane, Alex and Felix." Jane her blonde hair and dark red eyes glow in my memory. And then all I see is black and blur my body is shaking.

Jacob's POV

She fell to the floor trembling and smacked her head on the wood. I ran and picked her up. Edward just stopped then he picked up the phone to finish the conversation. I carried her over to the sofa and lay her down. Bella went and got blankets while Edward called for Carlisle. I just sat and held her hand while her body lay trembling. Carlisle arrived with Esme. Carlisle checked her out as Esme pulled over a sofa for me. I guess they all knew I wasn't going to leave Nessie's sofa. Carlisle says that it was just a little shock and when she fell she hit her head. Edward and Bella aren't very worried but I guess they have dealt with this sort of thing before. Later on Edward brought me the phone I called Dad at home then I called school our headmaster understood and has excused us for the week. I lay on the sofa for two days Esme is so nice she spent her couple of days offering me food and calling people to see if they could come over. When Nessie said her first word on Thursday since Tuesday I was so happy. "Jane". Nessie said and then sat up. Then Carlisle came in he took her temperature which was considerably hotter since I had been holding her hand the whole time. "Hey Nessie we have the whole week off I called Mr James and I think I may have exaggerated your fall a tiny bit." And then we both laugh.

Chapter 3

Rennesme's POV

We sit on the cliff nibbling strawberries. The water crashes against the rocks as I reach my hand into the basket to find one strawberry left. I munch off the end and then give Jake the rest. He smiles and takes it. "Thanks it looks so appetising". Then I snatch it back out of his hand but give it back, he's right it's not exactly 5 star quality presentation. Later on in the day we move down to the empty beach I trail my feet in the sea it's freezing. I run out as sand particles stick to my bare feet. I look ingot he reflection of Jacob's eyes and see Mum and Dad coming towards us. I touch his face letting a flow of memories run through his mind. We both smile and look face to face with Mum and Dad. Just like Alice's vision. The Volturi keep calling us but every time I try to ask Dad or Jake what they said to the Volturi they just look on blankly. No doubt Dad is reading my mind. "Please" I whisper. He just shakes his head. I need to know. Maybe I'll ask Jake he must know. That night Jacob has a tribal meeting, Carlisle now attends to give them a heads up on the vampire side of things. I have to go, for Jacob, normally it is interesting they tell stories and talk about who might phase. Billy is always nice and Granny Sue who married Grandpa last year, makes hot cocoa that is really good! I don't listen at all I've just remembered Jakes birthday is in A couple of weeks and don't know what to get him. I asked Mum and she said to ask Seth. So after the meeting I walked over to Leah and Seth's house. I ran through the door and looked in his room. "Hey Seth" I whispered. A mumble came from the bed. "I can't get him up! He's so lazy." Leah stood in the doorway. Now that I thought about it I don't remember seeing Leah or Seth at the meeting. I pressed a cool hand across his head and thought of the meeting showing him various flash backs of the meeting. "Nessie, what I'm awake?" He said a little more shocked then I expected. "Well done" said Leah. Looking a lot less superior than before. "I was wondering what to get Jake for his birthday and you know what he thinks about and likes all the time so any ideas. I knew Leah wouldn't be co operative so I looked more at Seth "Well he likes you and motor bikes and you and wooden carvings but mainly just you" real cooperative. "Wood and motor bikes I can work with that, but where can I get wood?" Then I realise how stupid that comment was and of course Leah had to pick me up on it. "Hello? You live in a forest" she says. I roll my eyes and Seth sniggers "I gotta go bye guys" I text Jake to ask him to pick me up "why do you push him around?" Leah asks "push who around?" I don't have time to argue with Leah. Seth puts his arm in front of her but she pushes it away. "Jake, you know he has no choice but to follow you religiously! You are usinst pushing him around so stop!". I don't know why but she has just completely blown my top "just back off Leah! Stop annoying everyone and just go away!" I hear skid marks in the drive and then a growl I turn my head and Leah has completely transformed into a wolf. Seth springs up, her claw is just about to scratch my face when Seth leaps forward and jaunts me put of the way. I open the door to launch out when mum and dad storm in. Mum runs to see if Seth is alright Dad takes me up "come on let's go." We turn to leave and Leah tears through my back. Pain.

The End

**Hey I hope you liked it Nessie doesn't really die that would be depressing but Jake kills Leah and Seth is ok. Bye!㈴1**


End file.
